An Espamy story
by Lost and Forgotten Memories
Summary: Amy's heart has had enough disappointment and heart break. She wanted her freedom from this hurt, and for it to never haunt her again. Never love again. But someone ruined her plans, and gave her a whole new light. Will she except it or refuse? Not the best summary. AU-ish


Note: Anything in _italics _is Amy's thoughts, anything in _italics_ and is surrounded by 'apostraphes' is Amy's flashback. Just to clarify. Also, every one is three years older.

* * *

_'Amy! When will you get it through your thick skull that I. Don't. Love. You!'_

Amy was running down the street, desperately trying to get home.

It was late at night, and even though no one was following her, she felt like she was being hunted.

_'Look Ames, I know you love me and all, but I can't return your feelings.'_

Amy ran faster, trying to run away from her thoughts._ First Sonic, and now Shadow. Life must really hate me._ Tears were streaming down her face at the very memory of Sonic; now when she thinks of him, she can only remember those painful words.

_'Amy, I-I'm sorry but. . . I just don't love you like that; only as a friend, nothing more.'_

Amy let out a yell of pain as those few words echoed in her mind. _Only as a friend._

But those weren't her only thoughts. Images of Shadow started appearing in her head; good memories, like when they went to the park, hanging out in the forest, playing board games, and such.

More tears kept flowing out, blurring Amy's vision. All those sweet memories lost at one dinner.

_'Amy, will you listen! I don't love, I never have loved you, and I never will!'_

She could still feel the anger in his voice, after all, it only happened 20 minutes ago. It was heartbreaking for her, being yelled at by someone she loved.

Amy saw her house in view, and quickened her pace. I'm almost there, almost home, almost safe. She smiled a little at the thought, but then her smile faded when she remembered Shadow's little smile, how charming he looked, and Sonic's cocky grin he often gave her.

Amy shook her head, dismissing the thoughts completely. She wanted peace, not more pain.

Amy was at her front door, and was quickly trying to unlock the door. After fiddling with her keys she finally managed opened the door, and ran in as fast as she could. Once in, she locked the door and ran upstairs into her room, and locked that door as well.

Amy stood in front of her door, she slowly closed her eyes as she turned her back onto the door. She slid down her door and started to cry, pulling her knees up and hiding her face in them.

_Why?_ She thought, _Why is it only me? Why is it only me who gets to suffer?_

Sonic saying he didn't love Amy to her face was heartbreaking for her was an understatement. Amy cried for two weeks from the pain, the knowledge that Sonic couldn't love her more then a friend even if he tried. Her suffering felt like a prison that would not break down no matter how hard she tried, and it just kept getting stronger. She even went so far as to commit suicide, just to escape; but someone stopped her. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled it way, and someone spoke sense to her.

That someone was Shadow.

He had came by to check on Amy since no one had heard from her since Sonic's confession, and glared at her when she finally dropped the knife. She will never forget the words he said:

_'Are you mad!? Don't do this to yourself. Just because some guy doesn't love you the same way you do doesn't mean you can going killing yourself! . . . No one is worth killing yourself for. No one. Not even Sonic.'_

It made sense. If Sonic didn't love her, why should she kill herself?

That's how her relationship with Shadow started, and not long after, it ended. Tonight was the end of their relationship, and she hated every passing moment of it.

Amy looked up from her legs and looked at her walls. Posters of Sonic and Shadow were plastered all over the walls, anyone standing next to them would have their face covered with hers. She had a bed with Sonic sheets and a Shadow plush on it, her closet had some stickers and posters on it of both Sonic and Shadow. All these things once brought her great joy, but know they were just scars; reminders that she loved them and they didn't love her back. Amy sniffed and glared at the posters as anger started to grow.

"I hate you," She whispered "I hate you all."

Amy walked up to one of the posters which had Sonic doing one of his signature moves, "I gave the most wonderful gift and you THROW IT WAY!" She yelled to the poster angerily.

She grabbed the top of the poster and ripped it of the wall,then she walked up to one of the posters of Shadow, "And so did you," She said angrily, ripping it.

"And you," She said ripping another one of the wall, "AND ALL OF YOU!"

Amy started ripping random posters of the wall as her anger increased, tears falling with every stroke. She started ripping them faster, and faster, and faster, until any object with Sonic or Shadow on it was torn to shreds, even her sheets. She was panting heavily, anger flaring in her eyes as she scanned to room for any more items.

Her eyes landed on her mirror, and what she saw was horrifying. She didn't see the cute and sweet Amy Rose, she saw a monster. She saw a creature full of hate and anger, she saw a beast only capable of doing evil. Amy gasped at the sight and look at herself. Am I really capable of having so much hate?

"I'm a monster," she whispered, looking at her hand - which were cut up by the paper and were bleeding.

She couldn't stay here much longer. Who knows how long it would take before the blood on her hands would be someone else's? How long before she hurts someone out of anger? And what if it's a harmless person?

She needed to go. She needed to leave here. She needed to leave all these painful memories. She needed to be free; free from the burden of a broken heart.

And that was all it took. Amy grabbed her suitcase from her closet and started packing. Tomorrow she would leave, learn to live a different way, and leave her old life. She'd miss her old life, but it had to be done.

But there was one thing she did not want to learn again. The one thing she hoped would stay here when she leaves. The thing that got her in this mess.

Amy grabbed a plain white blanket from her closet and went downstairs, dragging her suitcase. She walked to the front door and left her suitcase there, then she walked into the living room and plopped onto her sofa, made herself comfortable, tried to sleep. Amy closed her eyes, hoping when she wakes up to leave, it will stay here.

Love.

* * *

I am dedicating this story to my good friend The Shadows Rider, who is a big fan of Espamy. Hope you like it.

Leave a review please. I'd like to hear what you think of it so far, for both story and grammar.

Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Amy, Shadow, or Sonic. They belong to Sega.


End file.
